The Sad Story of NarakuSama
by Koren-Chan
Summary: The Who, When, Were, What, Why, and the How of the mysterious Naraku. Basically to sum it all up, this is story before the story. I have now revised and severely edited the story, its now less corny. 3
1. Chapter 1 The Sad Beginning

_**The Sad Story Of Naraku-Sama**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

A sharp painful scream ran through out the house, then a baby's cry, and laughter of joy.

"Congratulations it's a boy!" said the village doctor, as he handed the child to the mother.

"My God, what a beautiful boy you are!" the mother said as she rocked her new born. The father walked over and started to stroke the child's head.

"His eyes… they look like the fiery depths of hell…they are beautiful." said the proud new father. The mother just simply smiled, too busy cuddling her beautiful baby boy.

"His name will be Naraku." Said the father, then the mother stopped cuddling the child and looked to her husband and nodded with a smile, then continued to cuddle the bundle of joy that she held in her arms.

"Naraku..." the father sighed as he looked to the sky then back down to the child, "how do you like the name, Naraku?" the child blinked, as if he was thinking about it then he just started to giggle, and then the adults joined in on the laughter, Naraku then stopped laughing and once again started to blink.

▀▄

Naraku was now five years of age, his hair was now a jet black and went down around his waist, and his eyes were a blood red.

"Papa!" exclaimed Naraku. He dropped his ball and took a running leap into his fathers arms. "I'm so glad your home!" he said as he snuggled into his father's chest.

"Me too – where is your mother?" his father said, he was very weary from his journey.

" She is in the village," replayed Naraku, he was still hugging his father.

" Well lets go and surprise her," he said with a smile. Naraku nodded his head in agreement.

In town there was a crowd, they all had cloth covering their noses and moths.

"What's going on, papa?" Naraku said with curiosity.

"I don't know" said his father as he let Naraku down, and took his hand and walked over. Then all of a sudden a heard of men walked in front of Naraku and his father.

"Herurusufure - Naraku - please do not go any further - " said one of the men.

" Why-" said Herurusufure with a worried look on his face, "where is my wife?" Then the men cleared away off to the side. And there laid a woman, Naraku's mother. Her beauty was almost gone, her fair skin was pale and her bright red eyes that used to be filled with the spark of a child was gone … no spark, barely no life and soul.

"Mama ..." Naraku said with a wobble in his voice "MAMA!" Naraku yelled, there were tears streaming from his eyes. He started to run towards her, "MAMA!" But he stopped short. One of the men grabbed him around the waist and held him back.

"No, let me go! MAMA!" Naraku was still crying, and reaching for his mother.

" No, little one, you mother is infected with a disease and if you breath the air that is around her you will die at your mothers side." said the man that was holding Naraku. Then Herurusufure walked up to Naraku, he only nodded to the man holding Naraku and the man let him go, and then he put a cloth over Naraku's face. Naraku could see the tears also streaming down his father's face, Naraku wiped his father's tears away, and his father did the same for him.

"Be strong, don't let your mother see you cry." Herurusufure spoke only in whisper. Naraku's voice escaped him, so he could only nod.


	2. Chapter 2 Guru

Chapter 2 

It's been three days since Naraku and his father found his mother lying on the ground of the village, three days Naraku's father has stayed at the bedside of his dying mother. But one night Naraku woke up, he didn't know why he woke up, even now when he is alone in his castle, he tries to figure out why he woke up, but it remains a mystery, a mystery that would change his life forever…

"No, Chia you have to live forever… please," pleaded a crying Herurusufure, he started to take off the cloth that was protecting him from the poisonous gasses that were being given off from Chia.

"Herurusufure … please don't," said a very weakened Chia, "if both of us die… think about Naraku." She then put her hand over Herurusufure's hands, "take care of him, take care of our little boy." Then her hands lifelessly fell to the bed.

"Chia?…Chia?…. CHIA!" said Herurusufure as tears were soaking up his cloth. He took her and hugged her, "Please don't leave me." He whispered in to her ear. He put her down easy, then picked up his dagger. "We will be together in death my love…" and with that he plunged the dagger in to his heart. As he fell to his knees he saw standing in the doorway, little Naraku horrified, and tears were streaming from his widen eyes.

"Papa?" Whimpered Naraku as he watched his father fall.

"I love you… my son," and with that Herurusufure fell to the floor. Naraku ran, ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"GURU!" Naraku yelled as he barged into the village doctor's hut.

Guru the village priest was startled by Naraku's sudden entrance. Naraku quickly took a seat besides Guru.

"My mother… my father… d…" Naraku couldn't talk much but it seemed Guru knew what he was trying to say.

"I know my child, I could sense Chia's and Herurusufure's aura fade a few minutes before you came to m-, " said Guru, but Guru couldn't finish what he was going to say because Naraku buried his head in Guru's chest crying.

" Guru…" said Naraku burying deeper into Guru's chest.

" Don't worry little one I will look after you now," said Guru as he patted Naraku's head. Naraku didn't reply. Guru held Naraku close to him for a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity for little Naraku. For this was the last time that Naraku would feel the warmth of an embrace.

"We should get to bed little one." Said Guru. Naraku dried his tears and started to help Guru take out the beds. Then Guru gestured Naraku to get into the bed, and then Guru laid down in his bed and blew out the candle besides his bed and Naraku did the same. Naraku fell asleep but not before he shed one more tear.


	3. Chapter 3 The Graves

Chapter 3 

Naraku woke up to someone softly shaking him.

"Mama?" Naraku said very tired, his slumber released him of the horrendous events that happened that night.

"No my child it is me, don't you remember the events of last night?" Guru asked

"I do, but…. I don't" said Naraku

"Naraku, your mother and father's corpses where taken to the grave yard this morning, and I want you to know that I made sure that their bodies were treated with respect.

"Thank you, … can I go see them" said Naraku

" Of course" said Guru as he got up

▀▄

Guru and Naraku entered the graveyard. Suddenly Naraku took Guru's hand, Guru thought he could feel Naraku's hand shaking.

"It's okay Naraku" Guru tried to put on a smile, he didn't like graveyards, Naraku could see and sense it.

"But Guru I'm not shaking…you are…"said Naraku.

"Naraku…. There's your parents" Guru said as he was pointing at a place under a cherry tree, where the soil was disturbed, and at the head of the two mounds where two little stones dressed with charms and newly lit candles. Naraku gasped and ran to the graves, and as he stood over the graves he whispered

" Mamma…Papa…I hope you are happy where you are…" Naraku couldn't finish because he started to cry, he didn't no why he started to cry, maybe if he cried his mother and father would suddenly spring out of the ground alive and well and comfort him…they didn't. Naraku slowly walked in between the two graves and fell to his knees crying even more.

Guru came up be hind Naraku and said, "Naraku … they were great people" then Guru put his hand on Naraku's shoulder, "Come, we must start your training."

"Training! I don't think I can right now plus … what training? "Asked a very puzzled Naraku. Guru didn't say a word until he got to the gate of the graveyard.

"Why training so you can bring out and control your demon power"


End file.
